fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Again (Olivia version)
Mahra chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together as the preverbal ball was back in her court. "And, uh...what were you saying, my dear?" she asked Olivia in a silky voice. Iago reappeared on Mahra's head with one last trick. "Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" he laughed. As Iago laughed away into thin air, Mahra became very angry. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!" she shouted. The pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals erupted with applause as they dove and swarmed to arrest Olivia, who rushed out of the courtroom, knocking away any pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, or animals that got in her way. "You heard what her majesty said!" Louie announced through his crown before getting trampled by the pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals, "Off with her head!" Archimedes blew on his trumpet to call out more pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals as Olivia ran out of the castle with about 52 decks worth of pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals hot on her tail. Olivia raced into the maze as the pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals followed suit. The chase continued for about 15 minutes as even Mahra and Louie took part in the chase. The chase ended when Olivia ran (quite literally) into a deck of pink elephants, knocking them over in the process. Mahra ran over the heffalumps on her side, causing an incline that stopped Olivia in her tracks. As she slid down the woozle slide, she noticed the hedge maze vanishing and suddenly wind up in another caucus race, led by Thomas O'Malley, of course. The racers included Mahra, Louie, Little John, Robin Hood, Timon, Uncle Max, Francis, Tito, some Oysters, and a deck's worth of the pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals. Everyone (except Olivia): Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again No one ever loses and no one can ever win Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top Never a beginning... Olivia pulled herself out of the caucus and started running across a beach, with Mahra and the pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals chasing after her. "Off with her head!" Mahra shouted, "Off with her head!" Olivia kept on running as the rocks she jumped over turned into teapots; she suddenly found herself back at Little John and Robin Hood's tea party. Just then, Little John and Robin Hood appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Olivia. "Just a moment," Little John said. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!" Olivia panted, "But-but I can't stop now!" "Ah, but we insist," said Robin Hood. "You must join us in a cup of tea!" The bear and the fox pushed Olivia into a giant cup of tea, which seemed to be more spacious than it looked. She came out, seeing that the tea turned into water...an ocean at that. As she swam, Mahra was riding at her, using the same method the travel O'Malley did earlier on. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Mahra shouted. Olivia immediately noticed Mufasa, smoking on top of his mushroom. "Mr. Mufasa, what will I do?" Olivia asked. He turned to her, not seeming to enjoy her company and blew smoke at her. "Who are you?" Mufasa asked. As Olivia coughed from the smoke, she suddenly felt solid ground on her feet. The ocean around her disappeared as Mufasa's smoke swirls into a tunnel that stretched for miles. Olivia wasted no time running as Mahra and the pink elephants, heffalumps, woozles, and animals were right behind her. "There she goes!" Mahra called, "Don't let her get away! Off with her head!" The tunnel went on for a while until Olivia came upon Orville. She reached out, desperately trying to grab him. She finally managed to grab it and tried to open the door. However, Orville groaned in pain as Olivia grabbed him. "Still locked, you know." he said. "But Queen Mahra!" Olivia explained, "I simply must get out." Orville chuckled. "But you are outside." he said. Olivia was confused. "What?" "See for yourself!" said Orville, as he opened his mouth wide to show what he was talking about. Olivia looked inside and saw herself out in the riverbank, asleep under the tree, with Zipper in her lap. "Why, why that's me!" Olivia exclaimed, "I'm asleep!" "Don't let her get away!" Mahra ordered, "Off with her head!" The Scottish-British girl mouse turned around to see Mahra and her mob rushing at her, and this time she was cornered with nowhere else to run. "Olivia! Olivia, wake up!" Olivia begged herself, "Please wake up, Olivia!" She attempted to wake the other Olivia on the other side up. But she was too late! The attacks finally reached her, mere inches away from hitting her. At that moment, everything went bright white. The last thing Olivia could hear was a distant sistervoice calling her name, "Olivia! Olivia!" The voice revealed to be Gadget in the real world, who was calling to her younger friend to wake up. "Olivia! Olivia!" Gadget called out, "Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson?" Finally, Olivia woke up from her slumber. Her mind was still fresh from her "adventure." She asked, "Hmmm? Oh. Oh! Uh..." She heard to the word "recite," and she suddenly shot up to recite. Olivia: How doth the little crocodile Improve his shining tail And pour the waters of the... "Olivia, what are you talking about?" Gadget cut her off. "Oh, I'm sorry." Olivia apologized to her older sister, "But you see, Shere Khan said..." "Shere Khan?" Gadget was confused. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Olivia, I...Oh, well." she said, "Come along, it’s time for tea." Gadget led Olivia home from the park for tea as Olivia picked up Zipper. Olivia was glad to be home after the long adventure she had. Even if it was just a crazy dream...Or was it? One thing was for sure, Olivia knew that she would remember this dream for a long, long time...and the new yet, strange friends she met along the way. Chorus: Olivia in Wonderland Over the hill or here or there I wonder where The End A MisterCartoonMovie and Edizioni VHS Pirata Production Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs